


Application Recieved

by LostInNightmares



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Riding, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInNightmares/pseuds/LostInNightmares
Summary: Peter had been struggling after graduation. He had a degree that he busted his ass for and yet he was still struggling to land a position. Was it his resume? His cover letters? He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. For every couple applications he would send out, he would receive at least one rejection letter. It was crushing him a little bit, he honestly felt like a failure.In times like this, he knew that he could talk to one person, and that was his previous adviser from college.Professor Stark had always been supportive of Peter and offered him one on one time any time that Peter asked for it. He was starting to feel like it would be a good idea to have Tony look over his professional documents. However, there was one thing that was holding Peter back.He had a massive crush on Professor Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Application Recieved

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a shameless fuck between college graduate Peter Parker and Professor Tony Stark.

Peter had been struggling after graduation. He had a degree that he busted his ass for and yet he was still struggling to land a position. Was it his resume? His cover letters? He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. For every couple applications he would send out, he would receive at least one rejection letter. It was crushing him a little bit, he honestly felt like a failure. 

In times like this, he knew that he could talk to one person, and that was his previous adviser from college. 

Professor Stark had always been supportive of Peter and offered him one on one time any time that Peter asked for it. He was starting to feel like it would be a good idea to have Tony look over his professional documents. However, there was one thing that was holding Peter back.

He had a massive crush on Professor Stark.

Even though he managed to push it down and hide it while he was still in school, it was hard to separate his admiration from his attraction to Tony. He had always been careful with his emotions, but he was vulnerable, and he was afraid that these old feelings would bubble over. 

Peter held his phone in his hand and typed out a text message. He looked at it for several minutes before finally hitting send. 

_ Hey Tony. It’s Peter. I was wondering if you had some time this week to look over my resume and stuff? I’m having a hard time getting call backs. Hoping you could help. _

Peter could feel a coil twisting tightly in his chest as he looked at the blank screen, waiting for a response. 

_ Hey Peter. It’s so good to hear from you. I’ve got some time today if you want to stop by? I’m always happy to help :) _

Peter felt a small wave of relief come over him, but there was still a burning anxiety present. Facing him would be hard, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He couldn’t hide forever.

When Peter pulled onto his old campus, he felt a swarm of emotions. There was something oddly relaxing about being in a familiar environment. It was comforting to feel like things were normal again. That he was just a student working towards a degree and that there were no real external pressures pushing on him. 

He made his way to Tony’s office and could feel his chest tightening again. His mouth had gone dry and suddenly he felt very self conscious. Did his hair look fine? Did he remember to put on deodorant? Was this shirt clean enough? 

It was silly. He felt like he was going on a date. Peter tried to push those thoughts from his mind as he knocked on the heavy door. Through the frosted glass, he could see a shadow move.

Tony opened the door and smiled at Peter, looking excited to see him. Peter swallowed thickly and started wringing his hands.

“Hi Tony. Thanks for making some time for me today. I really appreciate it,” Peter said sheepishly, walking into the office and throwing his bag on the floor.

“Any time Peter. You were always a pleasure in the classroom, and I really enjoyed working on your thesis with you.”   
Peter could feel a small blush form across his face. He suddenly bent to pick up his laptop out of his bag, attempting to hide his face.  _ This is sooo bad _ Peter thought to himself.

“So, uh, this is what I have,” Peter mumbled, scrolling through his open tabs, “I built myself a resume site that showcased my thesis and the research I did on campus, and for my internships. It has a copy of my resume and this is the skeleton of the cover letter I’ve been using,” he spoke quickly, shoving the computer into Tony’s hands.

Peter felt frazzled and was having a difficult time controlling his emotions. Usually, he was much better about putting up a certain facade, and masking his feelings easily. But he could feel himself unraveling and he didn’t even know why.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes as Tony looked over the site. Peter fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair and kept trying to keep his thoughts from swirling into a fucking mess. 

“Peter, I’ve got to say, this looks very clean. I don’t see any issues with this,” Tony said earnestly.

The younger man felt his heart sink, and his deflation was obvious.

“Listen, you’ve been out of school for what? Two, three months? That’s not that long. It’s an awkward time of year, and you’re looking for a very specialized position.”   
“I just don’t understand what’s wrong with me? Why won’t anyone take a chance on me?” Peter could feel his throat becoming tight and tried to take a moment to calm down.

“There’s nothing wrong with you kid. You’ve done good work. You put in the time. You just have to keep putting yourself out there,” Tony spoke softly.

“Every damn application I send gets rejected. I can’t even get a callback for an interview. I keep putting myself out there to get turned down.” Peter’s face was hot and he could feel his eyes welling up. He quickly blinked them away.

“Hey, it’s okay to be upset. It’s hard,” Tony went to put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter instantly shot up from his seat.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get this way. I think I’m going to go,” Peter said, fumbling to get his things.

“Wait, Peter.”   
Peter grabbed his bag and put his hand on the door, but felt resistance when he tried to pull it open.

Tony had put his hand on the door.

“Please don’t leave,” Tony said, a certain tone to his voice that Peter couldn’t understand.

“No, it’s fine. I can work it out,” Peter said, pulling on the door again.

Tony pushed harder and turned Peter to face him. 

They both looked at each other, searching for the right thing to say, when Tony closed the space between them. 

Peter could feel the older man’s breath fill his nostrils as Tony put his lips against his. A warmth melted inside of him, but Peter still didn’t want to give in.

Peter pulled back and looked up at Tony.

“I don’t think I should,” Peter whispered, their faces still inches apart. 

Tony captured his lips again in a kiss, and Peter could feel Tony pushing a hand into the small of his back, pressing their bodies together.

All of the anxiety and feelings that Peter had pushed away had come to the surface, exploding from him.

He pushed his tongue against Tony’s bottom lip, swiping it across and pulling it into his mouth, rolling it gently between his teeth. Tony let out a heavy sigh, easing into Peter’s kiss. 

The young brunette put one hand on the side of his face and the other at the base of his scalp, pulling lightly at the hairs while tasting the inside of Tony’s mouth. 

Their bodies moved backwards towards the desk and Tony braced his weight against it. Peter pulled Tony’s hair harder, feeling the older man roll his head back. He moved his lips to Tony’s jawline and began to feather kisses along it, stopping to suck at the sweet spot just between his jaw and neck. Tony moaned quietly, relaxing into his touch. 

Peter placed himself in Tony’s lap, and Tony grabbed Peter’s ass, grinding his hips forward into the smaller man’s.

Peter sighed against Tony’s skin, giving him goosebumps that coursed over his body, making him shiver. 

Peter had never imagined Tony to be submissive in this kind of way. 

He continued to pepper kisses along his neck and collarbone, making sure to be gentle. He would occasionally dip below the hem of his shirt, where he could be sure that his kisses would be hidden, and suckle at the tanned skin until it was tender. 

Tony rolled his hips forward into Peter’s again, craving the friction. Peter started to undo the button of the older man’s shirt, tossing it aside with his own. Tony pressed their bodies together, enjoying the warmth radiating between their bodies. Peter was relishing in the small acts of intimacy.

“You should sit in the chair,” Peter said lowly. 

Tony moved their positions and sat in the chair behind the desk. Peter kneeled in front of him and pushed the chair back. 

The sight of the brunette between his legs, undoing his pants, was fucking sinful.

Peter removed the extra layer of clothing and began to pump Tony’s semi erect shaft, bringing it to full hardness. 

As it beaded with precum, Peter darted his tongue out, licking the slit of his cock. 

“Oh fuck,” Tony sighed, coming undone quickly.

Peter placed his hands in the man’s lap and wrapped his tongue around Tony, taking him fully into his mouth. He wrapped his lips over his teeth and began to bob his head on the length. Tony could not believe that this was happening. 

Peter rolled Tony’s head into the roof of his mouth, moving his tongue along the base of his shaft, feeling the member throb in his mouth. 

Tony gently pushed his hand against Peter’s forehead, releasing his cock with a pop.

Peter looked confused, but Tony spoke before the thoughts could swarm.

“You’re great at that. Your mouth is amazing. But I would really like to fuck you,” Tony said bluntly, a thickness to his voice.

Peter could feel his own cock twitch at the request. He couldn’t believe his previous professor was asking to fuck him. 

Peter got up from his knees and discarded his pants and boxers. Peter went to his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

“I haven’t really gone through this bag since college,” Peter said, embarrassed. 

Tony laughed and motioned for the bottle. 

He spread a generous amount over his cock and rubbed some against Peter’s entrance. He bit back a small moan with the sensation of fingers prodding him.

Peter straddled the older man’s lap and carefully lowered himself down, slowly taking Tony in. The burning sensation was starting to subside as he felt the stretch becoming more comfortable. 

“Can I move?” Tony asked.   
Peter nodded.

Tony began to move his hips, wrapping one hand around Peter’s neglected cock and rubbing his thumb over the head, spreading the precum over it. 

“Hmm,” Peter moaned, feeling full. 

Peter put his hands on the back of the chair and used it to move in time with Tony’s thrusts, riding him and pushing Tony deeper inside of him. 

Tony’s thighs trembled as the pleasure began to course through him. 

Peter’s skin flushed as Tony’s cock rubbed against his sweet spot, and he muffled a moan into Tony’s shoulder.

“Don’t hide that special expression from me,” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear.

Peter released a throaty moan as Tony started to thrust up harder into him. 

“Ah so fucking good,” Peter moaned, starting to take more control over the pace and slamming himself down onto Tony. 

“Fuck kid,” Tony sighed, rolling his head back and pumping Peter’s erection faster. 

Peter was feeling a heat building inside of him as sweat began beading on his brow. He could feel himself starting to clench against Tony, only making Tony thrust faster into Peter’s movements.

“Ah shit, I’m going to come,” Peter said, sloppily kissing Tony again, openly moaning into his mouth.

Muffled moans sat in the back of Tony’s throat as Peter’s hips began to move more frantically. A hot substance started to seep between his fingers as the smaller man came. This sent waves through Peter’s body, and he couldn’t control the spasming happening inside of him.

The tight heat of Peter’s body was too much, and Tony came too in hot bursts inside of him.

Peter rode Tony through his orgasm, milking every last drop out of him.

Both men sat breathlessly, chests heaving into each other as they recovered from their bliss. 

“Best resume review service ever,” Peter joked. 


End file.
